


Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same as the last episode of Royal Pains went bit with Boris/Hank slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the last episode of season 5 of Royal Pains and I don't own anything.

_Shadow Pond_

Boris's Pov

I summoned Hank as he says it to my home at Shadow Pond. Aa he came he drew blood for tests."Do you feel any tingling or return of your symptoms"he asked. No."Hank will he be able to travel"Marissa asked. "he should be able to"hank answered with a smile. Hank about my travels. I would need a doctor who could accompany me to other countries. "I'm flattered but I'm needed here"he answered. Very well I suppose you can't take the Hank out of HankMed. "I'm sorry"he apologized giving me a sincere look. No I knew you might say no but I wanted to take the risk anyway. "Well I have to go" he said and left.

Hank's Pov

The more I thought of Boris's offer the more I wanted to take it. I owed a visit to Jeremiah.

Several hours later

(Hanks Pov)

"You're leaving with Boris" Evan exclaimed." "For how long hank" Diviya asked. Probably till next summer. "Who's gonna be in charge" Evan asked. a doctor I trust,Jeremiah. " when are you leaving " Diviya asked. Now. "Now!" Evan yelled. Yes and I have to go. I gotta go and I went to Boris

Boris's Pov

My heart fluttered when I saw Hank running toward me. He would    see me off. As he approached me he had a confident smile. hank I'm just about to leave and the helicopter flew onto the landing pad."Boris how long will you be gone"he asked. Till next summer or not' "Is that offer still on the table. You can take the Hank out of HankMed. He chuckled bit answered " I need some time away"' Hank I would need someone to depend on, so the only question is how fast can you pack. He put on his sunglasses " I always travel light" he answered with smile. Lets go. I walked to the helicopter with Hank on my heels. We slide into the seats easy and my body guard closed the door. Hank and I were in the back by ourselves. "I would have missed you" he said. I as well and I slide my hand into his. I could depend and trust Hank.


End file.
